


Much Ado About Bookmarks

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (if you notice how I came up with Finn's full name you get a cookie), Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Librarians, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey is a librarian who finds something in a returned book that definitely shouldn't be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Star Wars: The Force Awakens, gen, Library AU," with thanks also to [this post](https://burningphoenixwings.tumblr.com/post/157846749448/library-aus).

Rey is nearly finished scanning in the returned books. Near the bottom is a thick military textbook. As she flicks quickly through the pages, scanning for damage or anything tucked inside and left behind, something falls out, clinking against the desk before landing on the ground. She leans over to pick it up and is surprised to see a shiny blue rectangle – a credit card.

The picks it up and looks at the name: Finn S. Bahg. He's definitely got to be wondering where that is. Chuckling to herself, Rey searches for the name on her computer and draws up the patron's information before dialing the phone.

“Finn?” she says when he answers.

“Yes?”

“This is Rey Solo with the Ileenium Public Library. I found your credit card in a book you returned.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” the man responds, letting out a whoosh of breath. “I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I'd done with it.”

Rey laughs. “In the future, I'd recommend not using something that important as a bookmark.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” he says ruefully. “I'll be down in a few minutes to pick it up.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the front door of the library swings open and a decidedly flustered-looking man runs in. Rey knows right away that it's Finn. She waves him over with a smile.

He rubs the back of his neck bashfully as he approaches. “I think I talked to you on the phone earlier about my card...?”

Rey holds it up. “Can I see your I.D. first, please, just to confirm?”

He gives it to her, and she glances at the two cards side-by-side. The names are the same. “Here you go, sir,” she says, handing them both back to him.

Laughing again, she points to a display on the desk. “We have all sorts of bookmarks you can choose from if you need them.”

Finn flushes a little and looks over the display before his hand darts out and plucks one. Rey can see that it's the design in pink, covered with wide-eyed kittens proclaiming “I'll be glad to hold your place!”

She grins. “Good choice.”


End file.
